Little red riding hood herbivore
by Blackrove
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a wolf named Kyoya Hibari and a red riding hood named Hayato Gokudera. One-shot.


Please review this story! I do not own KHR.

Once upon a time, there lived a family who had one son and one daughter. They lived in a small village near dark woods. Behind said dark woods was another village where lived the grand-mother of the family. However, the grand-mother was sick and someone had to go through the dark and scary woods and give her the medicine she needed. Being as the daughter was out of village, the son had to go. The mother gave him a basket full of medicine, bread, fruits and honey. But before the son left the house for his grand-mother's house, his mother gave him a red cloak and hood for protection against the elements.

-Keep this cloak on your shoulder and do not talk to strangers! But most of all, beware of the wolf! Warned his mother.

-Yes mother! Said the son, annoyed to be treated like a child at the age of 18 years old.

The son took the cloak and left for his grand-mother's house. He walked through the village quickly; he did not want to be bullied by anyone. He wanted to leave the village for the woods and be done with his chore rapidly. He, however, left the main road and entered a shop. After a while he came out and continued onto the road. He walked quickly and shortly after, he entered the woods and left the village.

The tall trees covered the sky as he walked down the road. The air was cool and a fresh breeze was keeping the young man in a good mood. His mood began to lighten with time; so much so, that he began to whistle a song he loved. He walked slowly and started to look around at the beauties of nature. The tall and big trees, the plants that covered the ground, the flowers in the trees and bushes, the small squirrels and badgers… Everything was beautiful and the son was amazed at how the villagers could believe such stupidities as a haunted forest with such a beautiful sight. How can one believe that a vicious man-eating witch lived in such peaceful place? Even if he was the biggest wimp in the village; he was not afraid of the woods.

He entered an opening in the trees and he saw a giant rock formation that was the beginning of a mountain. He saw an opportunity to do what he loved and what his parents hated and disapproved. He took out his bag containing his purchase from earlier that day and took out three can of spray paint. He shook them well and started to draw. A bit of red, a bit of black and white, and his tag was finished. In big, bold letters, Little Red Riding Hood was painted in the rock of the mountain. He loved it. He loved painting with spray paint on walls. He felled it freed him from his anger and his sadness. He felt relieved and calm, until…

-My, my! Why is a good little girl like you doing such a naughty thing? You should not be vandalizing Namimori's woods. Said a mocking voice behind the young man.

The young men did not turn back at the voice. He was too stunned to believe that someone would believe that he was a girl. Sure, he was wearing a red cloak and a basket, but he did not look like girl. It was crazy and insulting; It was so embarrassing.

-Because, I want to! Do you have a problem with that? Asked the son with a girlish voice.

-My, my! No, I do not! Such arrogance for such a young girl! Does your mother know you speak like this? I am sure she would not be too pleased with this! Said the voice with a smirk. Why is it that you keep your back turned to me? Are you afraid of me?

-I am only afraid of the big bad wolf! Are you the big bad wolf? Asked the son with his girlish voice.

-Why do you not turn around and find out on your own? Said the voice with a hint of smug.

The son turned around and found out that the voice belonged to a tall and thin man. He had dark eyes. He had short, black hair. He wore a white shirt and leather coat over it. He wore leather skinny black pants. He looked surprised to see that what he tough was a girl was actually a boy, a very attractive boy. With a very beautiful face and body. He walked towards the young boy in the red cloak, he gave him his most charming and carnal smile. He enjoyed seeing the young boy squirm under his gaze.

-My, my! You're a boy! A very beautiful young men, actually! I would not have expected this! From behind, with that little red cloak on your back, you look like a 14 year old little girl. Said the man with a smile. But in fact, you are a young men. My name is Kyoya, and you, herbivore?

-My name is Hayato. Hayato Red. Answered the young man with a blush. And I'm not a girl!

Hayato walked to the closest rock to sit on it. He was hot and the man in front of him did not help. He took his cloak off and took a piece of bread from the basket. He offered a piece to Kyoya. The man sat down next to Hayato; he took the piece of bread offered to him and gave a small smile. The younger man blushed heavenly.

-Tell me, herbivore. Where are you off too? Asked Kyoya, curious.

-I have to go through the woods to give some medicine for my grand-mother who is very sick. I have to be there before sundown, but I am already half-way there and it is not even noon yet. However, I would appreciate arriving faster to my grand-mother's cottage. Sighed Hayato, before taking a bit into his piece of bread.

-I know of a short cut through the woods. You will arrive there in fifteen minutes. You will see, the road is simply breath taking. You walk down that path for five minutes until you see a pond and waterfall, then you turn right and continue for about ten minutes. The tall trees will cover you from the sun. Said Kyoya with a bright smile.

-Thank you! I apologized for leaving, but faster this is done; the faster I will be able to come back and talk with you. Said Hayato, before getting up and leaving.

He started to leave and gave a small smile to Kyoya. As the young man was leaving into the trees, Kyoya got up and recited a magical formula. He transformed into a wolf and started to run down a path of earth. He had given the brunet a road that would take at least twenty minutes to arrive to his grand-mother's cottage. With his speed as a wolf, Kyoya could arrive to the cottage in lest then five minutes and wait for him. He arrived extremely quickly to the cottage. He saw a note on the front door addressed to Hayato:

 _Dear Hayato, I know you had to come all this way to give me medicines for my heath, but there is no reason for this. Your mother over-reacted when I told her I was sick. It was simply a small cold. I apologized for this. You can stay here for the night in the guest room. I felt better and went to stay with a friend for two days. Remember to lock the door and clean after you leave. Love, your grand-mother._

Kyoya entered the cottage and went directly for the guest room. He hid behind the door and waited for Hayato. He only had to wait for fifteen minutes; Hayato entered the cottage.

-Grand-mother! Grand-mother! It is me, Hayato! I have your medicine! Where are you? Said the young men with a loud voice.

-In here! In the guest room! I am cleaning the sheets! Come in here! Said Kyoya with a girlish voice; which sounded simply terrible.

Hayato walked into the guest room with the basket, not realising his grand-mother's voice was different. She probably was sicker than his mother had previously though.

The room was empty. He heard a click behind him; he turned around and saw Kyoya grinning. Hayato gasped in surprised; he did not expect Kyoya to be here. The older male caught Hayato's left arm and pulled the younger one close to him. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's smaller frame and kissed him on the lips. Hayato tried to pull away, but his resistance faded slowly away as Kyoya continued to press his lips onto his. Kyoya pulled away and looked at his prey.

-My, my! You are a beautiful herbivore! Whispered Kyoya.

-Why… who… how… did you arrive here before me? Why are you here? Where is my grand-mother, you asshole? Asked Hayato, confused and worried.

-Calm down. I ran down a faster short cut and your grand-mother is at her friend cottage. She was not as sick as your mother thought. She is coming back in two days and she gave you permission to stay here for the night. As why I am here; I don't let my prey evade me for long. Explained Kyoya with a smile.

Kyoya closed in on Hayato and kissed his lover deeply. Hayato put his arms behind Kyoya's neck and started to lick his lips for entrance. The older man's lips parted; letting Hayato's tongue into his lover's mouth. The kiss intensified; making Hayato's legs turn into goo. The wolfman had a terrible influence on him; he made him feel like doing naughty things; especially in bed.

Hayato pushed the young men in a red cloak against the bed. Hayato fell on his back onto the bed; he crawled to the end of the bed and waited for Kyoya to come next to him; which he did. Kyoya came on top of Hayato and, all the while he was keeping eye contact with him, he started to undo his shirt. Once the shirt undone, Kyoya started to nip, kiss and suck on the crook of Hayato's neck. Hayato gasped and bucked his hips against Kyoya who moaned in pleasure. Hayato ran his hands against older man's torso; causing Kyoya to shudder in pleasure and causing him to moan.

-Ahhh… yes… Mmmmhhh… More… moaned loudly Hayato.

Kyoya continued to suck, nip and kiss at Hayato's neck and to rub his groin against his groin. But soon, it was not enough. Hayato started to take off Kyoya's shirt, than off came the two man's boots, socks and pants. They were left only in their underwear. Kyoya kissed his way down to Hayato's orange boxer and licked the red riding hood's erection. Hayato's sighed in pure pleasure. Kyoya came back up and tied Hayato's arms to the bed post; causing the younger man to whine in frustration. Kyoya went back to kissing the tip of the erection; he ran his hands against his lover's torso; making him sighed and moan. Kyoya got tired of this; took off his lover's underwear and licked the tip of his lover's manhood. He took the member in his mouth; making Hayato moaned and bucked his hips. Kyoya grabbed his lover's hips and pinned him down. He went up and down, sucking hard on the member; causing Hayato to moan and throw his head back.

-Han… han… yes… ah! Harder! YES! Oooohhh..! Moaned Kyoya, completely in haze.

Kyoya sucked his fingers wet, then entered a finger inside Hayato thigh paradise, all the while sucking his lover's member. This made the finger pass completely invisible to the younger man, who was too lost in pleasure to notice anything. Kyoya entered a second finger, unbeknown by Hayato. He moved his finger in and out of the paradise. It is when Kyoya entered a third finger that Hayato felt a sting, but nothing more. A cry of pleasure and surprise escaped Hayato mouth, when Kyoya touched his sweet spot.

-AHHH! Yes! More! Again! Right there! Pleeeaaassseee! Begged Hayato, on the verge of coming hard.

Kyoya took out his fingers from Hayato and continued to suck on his member. He wanted Hayato to come hard; he wanted to send him to heaven. It did not take the younger man more than ten second for him to come in Kyoya's mouth. Hayato was left panting hard; arms still tied to the bedpost and in complete haze. He had reached Nirvana. While Hayato was calming down from his orgasm, Kyoya positioned himself in between Hayato's legs. He put a pillow under his back, untied Hayato's arm and then kissed him with passion.

-Don't worry about a thing! I will not hurt you, I promise! Whispered Kyoya. I will enter you slowly and gently. It will hurt, but it will dissipate and you will enjoy it. Do not worry! My little red riding hood herbivore!

-Be… careful!

Kyoya took one of Hayato's legs on his shoulder and entered his lover as slowly and as gently possible. Hayato tensed up at the pain that coursed through his body; to ease the pain, Kyoya started to masturbate Hayato. He whispered to the younger man to relax as he continued to enter him gently. After Kyoya was balls deep into his lover; he waited for Hayato to relax. After a while, Hayato told Kyoya that he was ready. Kyoya started to move gently inside of Hayato and watched his face for any sign of pain.

Kyoya started up slowly and gently, until he heard Hayato moan in pleasure. He, then, increased his speed, causing Hayato to moan and pants like a wanton whore. Kyoya tried to angle his trust to find his lover's prostate. He could not find it, so he turned Hayato around to have him on all his four. He entered him gently, not to hurt him. He trusted once and Hayato let out a cry of pure pleasure. A carnal smile appeared on his face; he finally found his little red riding hood's prostate. He grabbed Hayato's hips and he increased the speed of his trusts. Hayato rolled his hips in synch with Kyoya's trust. He felt as though electricity was running wild through his body and veins; his head felt light; his body shuddered under the intensity of the pleasure Kyoya was giving him. Hayato felt Kyoya's tongue ran down his spine; it made him moan wantonly.

Kyoya pulled out his claws and ran down Hayato's back. He loved how Hayato was rolling his hips against his. He licked, sucked and bites that sweet spot in Tsuna's neck that made him moan and mewl. Kyoya pulled out of Hayato and forced him on his back. Hayato was panting, his face was red, and sweat was glistening his body. He truly was a beautiful young man. Kyoya entered him and hit his prostate dead on. Hayato dogged his nails into his lover's arms; he trough his head back and cried out in pleasure.

-My, my! You are such a beautiful flower! Truly, you are a diamond among rocks! Whispered Kyoya in Hayato's ear.

Kyoya continued trusting into Hayato; sending both of them closer to the edge. Hayato was close and did not need much to come. Kyoya bite into his lover's shoulders; bringing Hayato over the edge and subsequently Kyoya as well. The heat, the tightness, the sight of Hayato and the cry of pleasure was too much for him.

Both men stayed in the same position; trying to catch their breath and slow down their racing heart. Kyoya rolled-off of Hayato; he stayed next to his lover and pulled him next to his side.

-Wow! You are amazing! Sighed Hayato. You never told me if you were the big bad wolf.

-Yes, I am the big bad wolf! Does it bother you? Asked Kyoya, worries that this fact would destroy any chance he would have with Hayato.

-No, not at all. But, it might be for my father; he is my village's hunter. Do not tell him that you are the big bad wolf, and everything will be fine. Answered Hayato with a smile.

-Will your father be upset about the fact that I am a man? You are not the one on top! He could be angry! Said Kyoya, visibly worried.

-Oh, no! My father already knows about my preference and he does not care! I can still take on his work once my turn comes; my sexuality has does not change anything! Said Hayato to ease away his lover's worry. I am feeling tired; let's go to sleep. We could talk more, then we could clean up together, then we could prepare a picnic and then we could go to the waterfall and spent some time.

-That sounds nice. Said Kyoya, before bringing Hayato closer to him.

As the sun was setting, the lovers slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. They dreamt of each other and of their possible future. They would live with one and other for many more years, they would live happily ever after in each other's arms


End file.
